(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high frequency circuit device, in particular, relates to an internally matched transistor device.
(ii) Related Art
An internally matched transistor device has a structure in which a matching circuit for matching between impedance of a FET (Field Effect Transistor) and impedance of an outer transmission line acting as a connection objective is provided in a package in which the FET is provided. For example, the internally matched transistor device is used for a wireless communication device such as a base station of a mobile communication network. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-38120 discloses an internally matched transistor device structuring an amplifier.